The Purple Ninja
by ThePurpleNinjaOfTelekinesis
Summary: Nicole was always feared by the people of ninjago, she was rumored to have strange powers, but she was always hiding out. After the ninja encounter her on the streets, they decide to let her join. The ninja soon become suspicious of her, until they find out the awful truth about their dear purple ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Nicole

She rested her back on a street post, and looked out to the bright lights in the city. Her long, purple hair cascaded around her back, for once, not tied up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She doesn't cry. Lately, people have been reported dead in major cities that she has been too. She looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. She, for the first time in her life, she let her emotions out, and broke down in tears, on a street corner.

She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, her heart almost stopped as she believed it was the police. She turned her head and her eyes widened, she couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

1 hour earlier:

The ninja were walking back to the Monastery after their latest fight, they have had mission after mission, non stop lately, and they were tired. It was about 10:00 at night, and the ninja were all ready to go to bed.

"Oh my god! Thank god we're almost home!" Jay exclaimed, obviously excited. Kai rolled his eyes. "You just want to get back to see my sister..." Cole laughed, and so did Lloyd. "HEY! That's not the only reason... " He admitted. "Alright, guys, we're here!" Cole said as he ran into the bounty, the others trailing behind.

As soon as they got in, they were stopped by Sensei Wu. "Ninja, I'm sorry to say this, but you must venture back out." The 5 ninja all sighed. They had just gotten back! What could possibly be so important they had to go back?

"What is it now Sensei?" Kai asked, sitting on the couch. "There have been 5 recorded deaths in the next city over from Ninjago. I want you boys to go check it out." Sensei said. The ninja nodded. "Can we at least take a 5 minute break first?" Jay asked, slumping down on a chair. Sensei sighed. "I suppose... But only 5 minutes. Then I want you to go check out the deaths..." He said as he walked off.

So the 5 minutes passed, and the Ninja were up and out of the bounty, heading to neighbouring cities.

When they arrived at one of the bordering cities, they saw 2 dead bodies on the ground, and Police cars all around them. The ninja squeezed through only to be stopped by an officer.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through." He said in a stern voice. "But were the Ninja!" Lloyd exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips, showing off his suit. Kai slapped him upside the head. "Lloyd, not helping..." He said, letting the Golden Ninja rub his head. "Look, Sensei Wu told us we needed to check out the area and see if we can figure out anything about the deaths..." Cole exclaimed. "This is true..." Zane began, stepping before the cop. "Sensei Wu had ordered us to come here and see what we could gather about the bodies."

After minutes of arguing, the police officer finally let them through to see the bodies. Jay stood back a bit, he seemed really distant at the time, but the ninja just ignored it. "The seemed to have been beaten up really bad... Whoever did this must be the spawn of satan or something!" Kai said. Cole and Lloyd let out a small laugh, as Zane just stood there, not getting the joke. "I will scan the body to see if I pick up anything." Zane said as he began to scan the body. "I found some DNA, but I will have to test it at the bounty for a better result. We should go back to Sensei now." He said as he turned off his scanners. Jay perked up. "Yep! Let's go!" He exclaimed, enthusiastically as he hagan walking away.

"Hey, Lloyd..." Kai said, in a whisper. "Yeah?" "Do you feel as if Jay is hiding something?" "Well he has been a bit distant lately..." Lloyd admitted. " I'll keep an eye on him, for now..." Lloyd added in.

Halfway back to the bounty, it began to rain. The Ninja pulled their masks up and continues walking.

It progressively got darker, and darker, as they approached a street corner. They began to hear small sobs, that grew closer after every steep they took.

They arrived at a street post, and along with it. Was a girl, with her head in her arms, crying. Jays eyes widened as he ran over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

She froze

"Look..." She began, her voice almost shaking. "I don't know what you want with me but-" she looked up, and the ninja could see her blood red eyes. They all, except Jay, took a steep back, afraid of her unnatural eyes. "Jay?" She asked, clearly taken aback by his presence. "Hey, Nicole! Long time no see!"

* * *

Chapter one= COMPLETE

This took a while, because I had to set out the plot.

Chapter questions:  
How do you think Jay Knows this "Nicole Girl?"

Why were the Ninja so afraid if her eyes?

Who is this "Nicole?"

QUESTIONS SOON TO BE ANSWERED!


	2. Chapter 2

The 4 ninja stood back from Jay and the other girl. They were still trying to figure out what exactly was happening. Her hair was extremely long, and rest he's to almost the back if her thighs. Her eyes were a very dark colour, but they couldn't really figure out what colour they were. Nicole nodded, not emotion in her face what so ever. "It has been quite long, hasn't it?" She said, standing up. The ninja saw her much clearer now. Her eyes were a dark shade of red, and she looked very pale. Jay smiled at her. "Yep! I can't believe it's actually you! You've grown a lot!" He said happily. She stood about an inch taller than Jay, making him have to tilt his head up to her slightly. Nicole looked towards the other ninja. "Uh... Jay... Who are they, and why is the blonde one facing the wrong direction... I am undderly confused..." She said, turning her whole body to face them. She wore a purple tank top and high waisted jeans. She also had a pair of purple converse on. She looked as if she held something in her hand. "These are my friends, the ninja! The red one, is Kai. The black one, Cole. The white one is Zane. And the Green one is Lloyd. Changes are he probably saw a girl and is mesmerised by her 'beauty'" he laughed. She gave the smallest smile ever, it almost looked like that was all she could give. Lloyd turned around soon enough, to see the ninja talking To Nicole. "Hey, why wasn't the Golden/Green Ninja told about this? Who is she? And why is she so tall?!" He asked, obviously confused. Before any of the ninja could answer, Nicole spoke up. "I am Nicole winters. We didn't tell you because you weren't paying attention. And I'm tall because I just am... Have a problem?" She was almost intimidating to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Didn't think so..." She said, looking back at the Ninja. "I must say, Nicole. You seem like you're a pretty good fighter..." Kai said, staring up at her. She tried to smile, but her lips just wouldn't move up. So, she said: "Thank you!" In the happiest voice she could. She moved her bangs out of her face, making her red eyes shine in the moonlight. They were still quite creepy to the ninja... "Hey, Nicole!" Cole started, it seemed like he had an idea. "You said you had no place to stay, right?" He asked, just to be sure. She nodded. He smiled and said: "Why don't you come back to the Monastery with us?!" He suggested. The other ninja all shook their heads, she was obviously wanted. She knew she couldn't say no... So she just nodded and forced the best smile her mouth could take. "Sure thing!" She exclaimed, she still didn't seem really happy about it... Lloyd stood behind the crowd. Something wasn't right about her... And he was going to figure it out. _ That took a while! Thanks again for reading and voting! VOTE AND COMMENT PEOPLE :* ~The Purple Ninja 


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole walked behind the ninja, Jay standing next to her. They were all heading back to the Monastery. Jay leaned over to whisper to Nicole. "You seemed pretty sad before, what's wrong?" Nicole looked down. "My sister... I can't find her. She ran away and..." She wiped her eyes, getting rid of her tears. "she vanished." Her sister was the only true person she cared about deeply. Jay nodded. "Sorry, Nic..." He said sympathetically. She smiled slightly, it was pretty heard for her to smile, so you couldn't really tell.

When they got to the Monastery, Sensei Wu greeted them. "Hello, Ninja. Did you find the source of the crimes?" Nicole stiffened her body. Lloyd shook his head. "No... But we did find her!" He said as he pointed to the purplette. Sensei Wu bowed. "Nice to Meet you, Nicole." "Same to you, Wu..." She said. The Ninja stood there in shock. "How do you guys already know each other?!" Kai said, completely confused. "Well first of all, he's Sensei! And second of all, Nicole is Telekinetic and Psychic..." Nicole rolled her eyes at Jay. "Way to be subtle about it..." Jay scratched the back of his head, laughing along with the other ninja. She rolled her red eyes, Zane staring into them. There was something... Unsettling about them... About her. Zane shook of his head to erase the thought from his memory. Nicole looked over to him, she knew he was staring at her, but she didn't really understand why.

Nicole walked into Sensei's room, and shut the door behind her. She sat down, at looked at him. "Yes?" She asked, crossing her legs. He sat across from her, and looked back at her. "Nicole. I know what kind of powers you have, and I know that you're a little, how do I say, problematic, with your mind, that is." She nodded. "So basically, you know about me?" He nodded. "Everything." Nicole couldn't help but think it was a little but creepy that he knew so much about her. "Not to be creepy or anything." He reassured her. She nodded. "So you know about THAT?" She asked, a bit cautiously. He nodded. "I won't tell any of the others, I can't even imagine how they will react. I suppose you've already told Jay?" She nodded. "Now, Nicole, I wanted to ask you something important. I know that you've been wanting to change your image, so people wouldn't be so terrified of you." "Yes." She said. "It's really annoying when I'm walking and people run away..." She said. Sensei smiled. "Your powers can be very useful. If you want, you can become a ninja too." She thought about it for a minute. "Sure, it told you in your little smoke thing, right?" She smirked. "He laughed slightly. "Yes, but you can also help me to get the guys to stop being so immature. You are almost older than they are, older than Lloyd that is, at least." She smiled slightly. "Purple. I want my ninja suit to be Purple." She said. Sensei nodded and led her out of the room.

"What do you think Sensei wanted to talk to her about?" Kai asked the group, eating a strawberry. Cole shrugged. "I don't know..." They all looked at Zane, who has been really out of it. "Hey, Zane, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head. Zane picked his head up. "Her eyes.." He said. "Why are they so red? They're too red. That's what was creeping me out." He said in his usual monotone. Kai and the others looked at Jay. "What? She's an Albino." He exclaimed, not effected by the whole thing. "So she dyed her hair purple? Why?" All of a sudden, Nicole walked out, wearing a purple ninja suit with her hair in a ponytail. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Jay said. They all looked at her sit down across from them. "What?" She asked, noticing their obvious stares.

They stayed like that for a good two minutes, until Kai finally spoke up. "Uh, Nicole..." He started, feeling the tension she was bringing to the room. She raised an eyebrow at him. "If your hair was white, why did you dye it purple?" He asked, a bit shaky. "I'll tell you soon enough." She said calmly. "So you're saying you don't trust us?" Lloyd spoke up. She shrugged. "Who could tell? I just met you guys. I don't even know anything about you." "We don't know many things about you, either..." Zane said, looking into her eyes again. "That is for a good reason... But, I may tell you this; I am telekinetic, and psychic. I have a younger sister and my last name is winters. That's about all you need to know about me..." They all nodded.

"Now, tell me. How are you boys in battle?"

HERE IT IS!

Sorry it took so long, I'm a busy 9th grader. And I'm also just lazy.

How did you peeps like this one? I don't know, I liked it.

Comment and vote if you liked!


End file.
